


This Town [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Lost in Oz, Once Upon a Time (TV), Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013), Return to Oz (1985), Supernatural, The Wiz, The Wizard Of Oz (1939), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Tin Man (2007), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, No Zelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All paths lead to the Emerald City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Town [Vid]

Since the majority of my vids are for Once, I feel I should point out that the lack of Zelena is very deliberate. While she's interesting character, this vid was meant to be about Oz, not Once, and I felt that she would distract from that.   
That said, the graphic of the Emerald City from episode 16 was too good to pass on and in order to include it I felt I should include more than just that image. So to balance things out I brought in some more traditionally portrayed Oz characters of the Wizard and Dorothy, also including Supernatural's Dorothy who is kickass.


End file.
